


Abandoned at Sea

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate Lestat, Realm of Atlantis shenanigans, Silly, mermaid louis, please ignore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: The feared Pirate Lestat is left for dead, but luckily the beautiful mermaid Louis stumbles upon him.





	Abandoned at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a bunch of awesome mermaid fan art because of the new book coming out, so I decided to write a fic about them in a silly pirate/mermaid AU. I kinda based my mermaid design/powers on what they could do in Pirates of the Caribbean. I know this is silly, but I'm not even ashamed haha. I'm not sure if I should make a second part to this. I might if I have the time.

Louis was swimming through the cold dark waters with a fellow mer, when he noticed something golden catch in the light from the moon. He assumed it was pirate gold, and swam towards it, knowing how much it would be worth in trade with others of his kind. As he got closer he realized that it was a man, and what he was seeing was his golden colored hair floating about in the water. His companion tugged on his arm to try to deter him from going closer, but Louis shrugged her off. He swam so that he was right in front of the man. Louis was stunned at how beautiful he was. His skin was incredibly fair and pale, and his clothes seemed to be of the highest quality. The man's chest was bound in heavy chains, with one chain leading down to the ocean floor where a large weight sat. His mouth was gagged with some kind of fabric.

Louis sighed. _Pirates are so cruel. Shame such a beautiful thing being killed like this,_ he thought. He ran his knuckles along the man's cheek. Suddenly the man's eyes flew open. He began to thrash about. Louis jumped back, and the other mer he was with swam away. Louis was about to do the same, when he felt a strange almost tingling sensation in his mind.

 _Wait! Don't leave! Save me and I can give you whatever you desire!_ Louis realized it was the voice of the man before him, only in his head. _Do you want gold? Jewels? I can give it all to you if you just release me!_ The man practically pleaded. 

"How-" Louis began to ask, but stopped. He swam a full circle around the man, and let out a low growl. "Vampire," he spat in disgust. He moved to swim away.

 _I won't hurt you, cheri! I swear!_ He struggled some more, a look of disgust on his face. _I couldn't even if I wanted to. They gave me poisoned blood. That's the only reason they were able to tie me up. At full strength they never would have been able to capture me,_ he informed, not wanting the beautiful mer in front of him to think he was weak. However, this information only made Louis more afraid. He moved back slightly. _Look cheri, my name is Lestat. Lestat de Lioncourt. Feared pirate captain of The Immortal. Have you heard of me? I can pay you whatever you want if you help me._

Louis winced. He knew this was a bad idea. Humans were dangerous enough, and vampires even worse, but he couldn't leave this poor creature here. He could also really use the gold or jewels; he was low on things to trade. An annoyed growl escaped his throat. _Please, mon ange,_ Lestat whispered seductively. Louis met Lestat's eyes, and knew he had lost. He undid the gag that was tied around Lestat's head. The vampire stretched his jaw, exposing his fangs. Louis could feel himself grow hesitant, but he couldn't stop now. He tugged on the chains to see how thick they were. _Do you have a weapon?_ Lestat asked, thinking the mer could possibly break the lock.

"I don't need one," Louis answered. Lestat watched as all of Louis' teeth turned sharp like that of a sharks, and his nails into claws. He bit and scratched at the lock, cracking it down the middle. The chains fell away. Lestat smiled, until he felt himself sinking. He was too weak to swim. Louis wrapped his arms around the vampire and began swimming to the surface. Lestat let his head rest on Louis' shoulder, feeling safe in the warm embrace.

They breached the surface. Lestat choked and coughed as the water tried to force its way out of his lungs. He took a few shaky breaths before another fit of coughing racked his body. Louis held him there, waiting for him to readjust to the air. Lestat found himself laughing. "Your teeth are normal again, cheri. I didn't know mermaids could do that."

Louis sighed. "Just mer please." Holding on tight to Lestat, he swam towards a few large rocks jutting out of the ocean. He helped Lestat climb up and lie down on the smooth surface. Louis used his arms to pull himself up onto the rocks, giving Lestat the first chance to fully see him. His eyes were a bright emerald, and so was his long beautiful tail. His hair was very dark, standing out against his pale skin. Nothing covered his chest.

Lestat grinned. "Ange. Mon ange, you're so beautiful." A blush came to Louis' cheeks, making Lestat laugh. "Don't mermaids lure men to their death?"

"I don't," he answered.

Lestat managed to sit up, despite how weak he felt. "Well, cheri, in order to properly thank you for saving my life, I should know your name."

Louis crossed his arms. "It's Louis." He looked down at the water to avoid Lestat's gaze. "And I didn't save your life. You weren't drowning."

Lestat brought his knees up to his chest. "Perhaps not. But once the sun came up, I would have had nowhere to hide."

Louis turned back to him. "Oh, yes. I forgot." He took a closer look at Lestat. "You don't look so good. You look worse than earlier actually."

"Yes," Lestat sighed, "because I need blood." At hearing those words, Louis moved away until he was on the edge of the rock. "I'm not going to hurt you! I already told you that!" Here he smiled. "Although, it doesn't have to hurt. I can make my bites orgasmic." Louis blushed a beautiful scarlet, looking absolutely mortified. Lestat tilted his head, suddenly quite curious. "Although I don't know how that would work," he said inspecting Louis' tail. "I don't see anything on you that looks like a sexual or-"

"Enough!" Louis shouted, his blush a deep red. "I refuse to talk about this!"

Lestat laughed, until another fit of coughing racked his body. "When I get my hands on the pirates that did this to me, I'll tear them limb from limb until the ocean runs red!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the side of the rock. A wind blew through them, and Lestat wrapped his arms around his legs, trying to stay warm.

Louis sighed. "If I even see a glint of your fangs, I'm leaving you here." Before Lestat could ask what he meant, Louis crawled up and wrapped his arms around the vampire. Lestat was shocked at how warm the mer was. Lestat curled up against Louis, trying to hide from the wind as much as possible.

"How are you so warm?" Lestat asked, looking over his shoulder to stare into those emerald green eyes.

"We're built to survive all water temperatures, whether it be tropical or arctic," Louis answered.

Lestat laid quiet for a moment, until a naughty thought crossed his mind. "You know, this would work better if I was naked."

"Don't push it," Louis growled. Lestat smirked, and rolled over so they were face to face. "What did I just say?!"

Lestat rested his head on Louis' chest, and smiled innocently. "I'm not sure, cheri. My hearing's not so good right now; I'm afraid I still have water in my ears."

"Would it help if I hit you upside the head then?" Louis offered.

Lestat frowned. "You really should be nicer to me, considering I'm sick."

"Vampires don't get sick." He looked back towards the water. "But I suppose I could hunt for some fish, so you would have something to dr-"

"There is no way I'm drinking fish blood!" Lestat shouted.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Fine. Stay weak then."

"If someone would be so kind as to let me have a bit of their blood, I wouldn't be weak," Lestat spat.

"Not happening," Louis said through gritted teeth.

Lestat huffed, and nuzzled his head into Louis' neck. Louis flinched getting ready to dive down into the water, but he didn't feel any fangs. Lestat didn't even have his mouth open. Louis calmed down, and let the vampire remain where he was. After a few moments, Lestat jumped up into a sitting position. "Did you hear that?"

Louis shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

Lestat peered between two of the large rocks, and saw a far away island. There was a ship beside it. He focused on the ship, and realized it was his own! And the people walking on the island were his crew! "Louis, cheri look! Can you see it?" 

Louis got up beside Lestat. "I see a tiny island, and some ship. Why?"

"That's my ship," Lestat answered. "You can't see them because you don't have vampire vision, but my crew is on the island as well. I'll send a message to them so they will know where I am." Lestat tried to reach out telepathically, but found he was so weak he couldn't send out a message. He cursed, and once again slammed his first into the rocks. "I can't reach them!"

Louis lay a hand on Lestat's shoulder. "Can't they sense that you're near?"

Lestat leaned up against Louis. "No. They're not as strong as I usually am." He tucked some of Louis' dark hair behind his ear, making the mer flinch. "Mon cher, I cannot swim. Not now. I need you to take me to that island." Louis tensed all over at the thought of being surrounded by that many vampires. Lestat noticed this, and kissed Louis on the cheek, making him blush. "Louis. My Louis. I need you, cheri. I won't let them hurt you."

Louis slipped out of his grip, and dived over the side. Lestat feared he had left him to die, but he resurfaced at the edge. "I'm not your Louis. Climb onto my back, I'll swim along the surface."

"So you're letting me ride you?" Lestat said, with a giggle.

Louis glared. "Don't make me abandon you."

"You really have no sense of humor, mon ange." Lestat dropped back into the water, hissing from the cold. He wrapped his arms around Louis' chest, and rested his head on the dark haired man's shoulder. "How long will it take you to swim that far?" Lestat asked with a shiver.

"Not long. This is my element," Louis reassured. He swam along the surface, so that Lestat wouldn't have to suffer the pain of getting used to the air again. He moved fast through the water, so fast that the wind stung Lestat's face. He looked down, and noticed for the first time how beautiful Louis' scales sparkled in the moonlight. He let out a little groan. "What's wrong?" Louis asked.

"Your beauty is killing me. You really don't understand how gorgeous you are, do you Louis?" He murmured against the mer's neck.

Louis shivered."We need to stay focused on getting you back to your crew," he said ignoring Lestat's statement. "And after everything you have put me through, you had better be the richest pirate in the seven seas."

Lestat giggled. "Trust me I plan on rewarding you in more ways than one." Louis answered this by quickly diving down under the water, and then resurfacing. Lestat coughed, and pushed the hair from his eyes. "You will pay for that later, cher," he snarled. Louis simply smiled in response.

They reached the island just a few minutes later, and Louis helped Lestat onto the shore. The crew could now sense that their captain was near, and came running to his aid. They helped him up, and brought him a large rum bottle filled with blood that was usually saved for when they were in the middle of the sea and there were no victims to be found. Lestat drank greedily from it, ignoring all the questions his crew asked. It was then one of his men noticed Louis lying in the shallows. He pulled out his sword, and ran at Louis. "No, you idiot!" Lestat shouted. He caught the man by his hair, and slammed his head into a rock. Louis was no longer in the shallows. Lestat waded in until the water reached the middle of his calves, and his first mate came along for fear his captain would fall over. Lestat looked, but Louis was nowhere to be seen. He could not even sense the mer with his mind.

Lestat slumped up against his first mate, exhausted and angry. "Drink," his fellow pirate said, bringing the bottle to Lestat's lips. He moaned, and took deep swallows from the bottle as he was led back to his ship.

\----------

Lestat stood on the rocky shore of the large cave they had hidden his ship in for the day. His strength had returned to him. Most of the crew were getting ready for the death sleep. He couldn't get Louis out of his head. Suddenly he felt someone approaching him. At first he thought it was one of his crew members, but he soon realized the presence was not a vampire. Louis' head and shoulders broke through the water at his feet. Lestat knelt down, the largest grin on his face. "My Louis has returned. I supposed you came for your reward."

Louis looked down, an annoyed growl rising from his throat. "I came to make sure you were okay."

Lestat was shocked, but he didn't show it. He smirked. "Are you sure it isn't that you want me to pleasure you?" Louis glared, and made as if to leave, but Lestat caught his arm. He caressed Louis' cheek, and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Wait here, cheri." Lestat got up and ran to his cabin. He grabbed a large handful of gold coins, and picked out several things he thought would look beautiful on his love. He came back out to see Louis resting his head and arms on one of the rocks. He grabbed Louis' chin forcing him to look at the large handful of coins in his hand. Louis' eyes widened in shock. "Surprised, are we?" Lestat laughed. He poured them into a small red velvet bag that had a little bracelet of pearls, so you could wear it on your wrist. He slipped it on Louis' wrist. "Those are for trade, cheri. These you are not allowed to give away. If I find out you have gotten rid of them, I'll have to punish you."

Louis thrust his head and shoulders back. "And what makes you think you will ever see me again?"

Lestat smirked. "I've had a taste of you, Louis. I'm addicted." Louis instinctively put a hand to his neck, but felt no bite marks. Lestat laughed. "Not like that. Not yet. Stick your neck out, cheri." Louis looked dubious, but did as he was told. Lestat strapped a pearl choker with a beautiful emerald pendant around Louis' neck. "To match your eyes." He then slipped a gold ring on Louis' right hand, and silver ring with a ruby onto Louis' other hand. Lestat examined Louis. "I don't think I brought enough out."

Louis grabbed Lestat's arm to stop him from going back to the ship. "This is already too much."

"My Louis deserves everything," Lestat scoffed, leaning in to kiss him. 

"I'm not your Louis. I'm my own person," he said, pulling away just enough so that Lestat's lips couldn't reach his.

"Of course, cheri. But that person is mine." He leaned forward and planted a rougher kiss on Louis' lips.

"Captain!" Came a call from behind him. Lestat turned to look at his first mate approaching him. He heard a splash, and when he turned back Louis was gone. He was furious, until he saw a small blue shell on the rock where Louis had been. It had Lestat's name scratched into it with care. It wasn't rough, but was as beautiful as calligraphy. He stood up, a smile on his face. "What happened?" His first mate asked.

"My Louis left me a gift," he said, showing off the shell. "Although, I will have to punish him next time I see him for leaving so quickly." He looked out at the ocean. "Tell me, what do you think a vampire mermaid would be like?"

His crew member was shocked. "Captain, you can't!"

Lestat smirked. "Oh, I certainly will. I can't have my sweet Louis dying on me now. I'll just have to turn him the next time I see him." He paused to laugh. "And I will see him again."


End file.
